


Threesome

by Erica_likes_to_write



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Jealous Mickey, Post 4.12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_likes_to_write/pseuds/Erica_likes_to_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian have been broken up a few months. The guy Ian's seeing propositions Mickey, not realizing the two know each other. Mickey accepts with hidden motives but things don't go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome

Mickey bit his bottom lip as he looked in the mirror feeling insecure. "Remind me again why I have to go to this fucking thing?"

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Because Kevin is your friend? What's the big deal anyway? You work with the guy practically every day at The Alibi. Why is this any different?"

"You know why."

Mandy watched as her brother sat down on his bed and sighed. "Maybe he won't come."

Mickey rubbed his thumb across his lip. "Kev says he's coming. And he's bringing the fucking guy he's been seeing."

Mandy shrugged. "Doesn't mean he'll show. Ian's kind of unreliable these days."

Mickey suddenly looked up at her. "You seen him?"

Mandy nodded. "Last week."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Mandy shrugged. "I don't know. Why would I? You guys are done." Mandy couldn't help a small smirk from forming on her face because, while this had been the longest break the two boys had taken, she didn't believe for a second that they were done.

Mickey made a show of gathering his stuff, trying to appear casual. "Is it serious?"

"Who knows. You know Ian - he's so intense about everything." Mandy looked at her brother's wounded expression. Sometimes she forgot how fragile Mickey could be. It was easy to forget because he was really only that way when it came to Ian. She squeezed his shoulder. "Sorry, Mick. You want me to come with you tonight?"

Mickey's hurt expression was gone as quickly as it arrived, replaced with Mickey's usual annoyed scowl. "Fuck off. I'll be fine. I don't need a fucking babysitter."

Mandy nodded, trying to hide her concern. "Sure, Mick. Have fun." And in her mind, she added: And don't fuck anyone up.

 

Mickey arrived at the party an hour late and the bar was packed and wild. Mickey had to weave his way through the crowd to get to the bar and the place looked so different because it normally had only a handful of patrons at a time. Mickey silently cursed Veronica, who had forbidden him from having the Rub and Tug open that night.

"No way, Mickey. No whores at my husband's birthday party."

Now Mickey was kicking himself for listening to her. He could've made a killing that night. Mickey sighed in frustration as he pushed and shoved his way to the bar. After what felt like hours, he made eye contact with the young guy Kev had hired to tend bar for the evening and ordered a whiskey. He was going to need the hard stuff to get through this night.

 

After retrieving his drink, Mickey made his way to the back of the bar where he sat alone at a table. After a few minutes, Kev appeared and sat beside him. He handed Mickey a huge mug filled with beer, which was fortunate because Mickey had downed his first drink in about thirty seconds. "Thanks, man. And happy birthday."

"Thanks for coming." The two co-workers tapped their glasses together before they both took long drinks. 

"You got a good turnout." Mickey said, motioning to the crowd with his mug.

Kev shrugged. "I don't know half these people. South siders never miss an opportunity to get wasted."

Mickey nodded. Then, he noticed that Kev focused on something in the crowd before looking away quickly. Mickey glanced in the direction that the other man had been looking and saw the group of Gallaghers that were standing and drinking together. Fiona, Lip, and, of course, Ian, who was impossible to miss with his bright orange hair.

Mickey felt a twinge of pain at the sight and yet he couldn't look away. They had broken up over something stupid and Mickey had never intended it to be forever. But Mickey was stubborn and, before he knew it, six months had passed. And now Ian was seeing someone.

"Fiona says he's doing well. Taking care of himself. Going to school."

"Yeah?" Mickey looked at Kev and felt gratitude because, for the entire six months since their breakup, Mickey had been dying to ask someone how Ian was doing but his pride had stopped him. Kev had somehow known that Mickey needed to hear it, even if he couldn't bring himself to ask. Maybe they had become more than co-workers. Maybe they were friends. Was that even possible?

Kev put a hand on Mickey's shoulder as he stood. "Alright, man. I gotta get back to my hosting duties. Don't fuck too many guys tonight." And then, with a wink, he disappeared into the crowd.

 

For the next hour or so, Mickey drank and tried not to look at Ian. He found that it was surprisingly easy because he was drinking heavily and, in his increasingly inebriated state, he felt relaxed and less like he cared about stupid Ian fucking Gallagher being ten feet away. He didn't talk to many people but he did notice, with great annoyance, that several of the Russian whores were present, drinking and flirting with the other patrons. Great, he thought, so they're gonna go get fucked and I won't even get paid for it.

Mickey was wallowing in the injustice of the whore situation when a body sat down beside him. The first thing that got his attention was that the body was sitting uncomfortably close to him and the second thing was that the stranger was turned in his chair, fully facing Mickey.

Mickey turned to find a tall, handsome brunet beside him. The guy looked to be in his early to mid-thirties. He was smartly dressed with a designer watch and expensive looking shoes. He looked out of place at The Alibi. He was smirking at Mickey.

Mickey raised his eyebrows in annoyance. "You got a fucking problem?"

The guy laughed. "No problem. I've been watching you all night and I think you're fucking hot."

Mickey almost choked on his drink. He looked down at his baggy jeans and dark hoodie. He hadn't bothered to get dressed up for the occasion. "Are you fucking serious right now?"

The guy was looking Mickey up and down before focusing on his hands. He reached out and gently touched a finger to Mickey's knuckles. "Your tattoo is making me hard. I'm Brian, by the way."

Mickey rolled his eyes. The guy obviously was some rich dude who had some sort of fetish for hood boys. He pulled his hand away. "Sorry, dude. Not interested."

Brian laughed before taking a sip of his drink. "Don't be so quick to shut me down. I haven't even propositioned you yet."

Mickey shook his head. "You're wasting your time."

The other man motioned to the crowd with his drink. "See that guy over there? The smoking hot red head?"

Mickey froze because he knew who Brian was talking about immediately. He followed the other man's gaze and, sure enough, it led to Ian. "What about him?"

"He'll be leaving with me later. Why don't you join us?"

Mickey looked at Brian, realization passing over him. This was the guy Ian was seeing. Then, he returned his gaze to Ian, who was drinking what appeared to be a soda and talking with Lip. Mickey turned back to Brian. "Is he into that? Threesomes and shit?"

Brian shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think it'll be a problem. I suspect the kid's got daddy issues. He's very eager to please." He was smirking while looking over at Ian and Mickey wanted to kick his ass right there. "Seriously, though, if you think he looks good now, just wait until you see him naked." 

Mickey felt his hands balling into fists. He needed to fuck this guy up as soon as possible but he couldn't do it there and ruin the party. He looked at Ian again. He was smiling at something Lip said. He looked sober and skinny and so young and Mickey was overwhelmed with a feeling of protectiveness. "Alright. I'm in."

 

A few minutes later, Mickey stood at the sink and ran water over his face and washed his hands, trying to scrub the dirt out from under his fingernails. He had showered that morning before work but it had been a hot day and he was kicking himself for not showering again when he got home. After drying his face with a paper towel, he lifted his shirt at the collar to sniff inside. He didn't think he smelled but who the fuck knew. Then he remembered that Ian had fucked him for years when he didn't even shower on a regular basis. The thought was meant to comfort himself but it had the opposite effect, sending waves of pain through him as he was reminded of how he had taken Ian for granted for so long. He had been dirty and had constantly pushed the younger boy away and yet Ian had kept coming back, loving him relentlessly. Ian was the reason Mickey was the fully functioning, clean, employed self that he was today. Ian had done that for him by showing him that he was worth something. And that was why, despite the fact that they were no longer a couple, Mickey felt fiercely protective of him.

Mickey stepped out of the bathroom and headed to the back door of the bar where Brian had said to meet them. He exited the bar and spotted the two men standing together a few feet away. As he approached, he could hear Ian speaking in a distressed tone. "Why would you offer without asking me first? I don't want to do this."

And then Brian spotted Mickey and threw an arm over Ian's shoulders. "Relax, you'll like it. Just trust me on this. Here's the guy now."

Ian turned and his eyes met Mickey's. His green eyes widened with shock and then Mickey saw an expression of relief settle on the boy's features and that expression relieved Mickey because it proved that he was still the same Ian. Because the Ian that Mickey knew would not have been into threesomes. Mickey put his hand out. "Hey, I'm Mickey."

Ian took his hand and shook it. "Ian." They hadn't touched or even seen each other in months and they were both jolted by the contact.

Brian looked from one to the other, taking in the intense gaze and mistakened it for simple sexual attraction. His arm slipped off Ian's shoulders and he touched the younger boy's cheek affectionately. "I knew you'd be into it once you saw him. You gotta trust me more."

Mickey's gaze shifted from Ian's eyes to where Brian was stroking his cheek and Mickey had to restrain himself from grabbing that hand and breaking every bone in it. Later, he told himself. "So where are we going?"

 

They entered the hotel room and it was only after Mickey scanned the room, taking in the details that he realized it was the same hotel where he and Ian had scammed the rich dude several months before. Mickey couldn't believe so many months had passed since then and he was filled with longing as he remembered how they had fucked excitedly in the bed once the prick was gone, both hyped up on adrenaline from pulling off the scam.

The three men stood around the room somewhat awkwardly. Mickey had never done anything like this before and had no idea how it worked. Ian also appeared lost and Mickey hoped that it was Ian's first time, as well.

Brian walked to one of the end tables and began removing his watch. He placed it on the table before reaching into his back pocket for his wallet and putting it beside the watch.

Mickey eyed the wallet and wondered how much cash it contained. Maybe he'd rob him after he was done kicking his ass. But then he was distracted as Brian crossed the room with a confident stride before grabbing Ian by the arm and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Ian kissed back as Brian ran one hand through the bright orange hair and the other down Ian's back, finally resting on the younger boy's ass, squeezing and rubbing it, leaving Mickey breathless with envy. Because, damn, Ian's ass looked great in those jeans.

Ian and Brian's mouths were creating wet sounds as they continued to make out and it was causing Mickey to feel nauseated. But then Brian's hand moved down from Ian's hair while the other hand travelled up from his ass and the two hands met at the hem of Ian's shirt and immediately began lifting it, breaking the kiss as the fabric passed over Ian's head.

Mickey's eyes lingered on Ian's bare upper half and he was instantly hard. Ian was firm and built but he was also skinny and pale and covered in freckles and not every guy would be into his look but Mickey definitely was.

Brian's hands were on Ian's waist, fumbling with his belt and then he was pulling his jeans and underwear down before taking a step forward and shoving Ian roughly onto his back on the bed. The older man was being aggressive with Ian and, even though Mickey and Ian had often been rough with each other, Mickey didn't like seeing someone else manhandle him that way. Although judging by Ian's hard dick, he didn't mind.

Mickey and Brian were both watching the younger man laying completely naked on the bed. Mickey's heart rate increased as his eyes scanned over his ex-boyfriend's body. Mickey had been with a few other guys and viewed a lot of porn but no one turned him on like Ian did. Ian was pumping his dick and Mickey was practically drooling. He had agreed to the threesome only to get the opportunity to beat the fuck out of Brian but now that Mickey was looking at Ian naked, he realized that he wouldn't be able to pass on an opportunity to touch him again.

"Are you guys just gonna stand there or is someone gonna get on me?" And it was clear as day that Ian was looking directly at Mickey when he spoke.

Mickey approached and then a thought occurred to him that made his stomach turn. It wasn't right that Ian was completely naked while Mickey and Brian were fully clothed. The power dynamic was making Mickey uncomfortable. For as long as he had known him, Ian's biggest vulnerability was letting older guys have all the power and take advantage of him. Mickey wasn't going to be one of those guys. He immediately began removing his clothes and he removed everything even though he didn't like being so exposed in front of Brian. If Ian was going to be naked and vulnerable, so was Mickey.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mickey could see Brian looking appreciatively at his body. It made his skin crawl and he tried to ignore it as he made his way to Ian. Mickey climbed onto the bed with a knee on each side of Ian, straddling him. He leaned back, taking in the sight, before running his hands over Ian, touching everywhere. God, he had missed him.

Mickey looked up to find Ian's eyes glued to his, a hint of a smile on his face. Mickey leaned down and kissed him deeply. Ian returned the kiss and put his hand on the back of Mickey's head, pulling him closer. Ian tasted and smelled so familiar and it was intoxicating. Mickey was so focused on the feeling of Ian's body pressed to his own that he momentarily forgot about the other man's presense. Mickey practically yelped when a cold hand was suddenly caressing his back. Mickey pulled away instantly, slightly horrified to see that the other man had shed his clothes. Oh yeah, he thought, you're here too.

Brian was smirking at him. "Did I startle you? Didn't mean to interrupt, just wanted to partake." Brian grabbed the back of Mickey's head attempting to pull him into a kiss but Mickey pulled away.

"No fucking way, man."

Brian frowned in confusion. Then, he put his hands up in surrender. "No kissing. Okay, I get it. So what will you do?"

Mickey was panicked and looked helplessly at Ian, who was gazing at Mickey with concern.

Ian sat up and turned to Brian. "He needs to relax. I'll go down on him."

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?" The smirk was gone from Brian's face.

Ian frowned at him. "You can watch."  
Mickey shot Ian a grateful look and Ian nodded subtly at him. Ian sat up and put his hands on Mickey's shoulders and then pushed him onto his back, Ian on top of him. Ian leaned down and was kissing him again before slowly crawling down his body, trailing kisses the entire way until he reached Mickey's waist. Ian smiled up at Mickey. The smile was so genuine and adoring that Mickey almost forgot for the second time that Brian was in the room as Ian took him into his mouth.

Ian sucked him assertively but tenderly. It had been a long time since Mickey had been with anyone and he was quickly overwhelmed with desire. Mickey watched Ian and twisted his hands through orange hair while he whispered Ian's name over and over. Ian looked up and their eyes met and Ian kept eye contact as he continued to lick and suck. And, in that moment, Mickey was sure that the connection was still there, that they still loved each other.

Which is why it was so jarring when a body was suddenly hovering over Ian. Mickey watched as Brian hesitated slightly before plunging two fingers into Ian's ass. Ian hadn't noticed the other man approaching and was stunned by the contact. He immediately took his mouth off of Mickey as his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath as he gasped out: "Oh God." 

Mickey couldn't restrain the whimper that escaped his mouth at the abrupt loss of warmth around his dick. But Ian didn't hear because he was too distracted by the other man's fingers which were pumping aggressively in and out of him. Ian's eyes were still closed, his face in a grimace. Mickey couldn't tell if his expression conveyed pain or pleasure and he suspected it was a little of both.

Mickey's eyes were all over them, taking in everything that was happening. Brian's hand gripped Ian's hip, holding him firmly in place. The other hand now thrusted a third finger inside Ian. Ian's hands twisted in the sheets as he writhed under the older man. Quiet moans escaped from Ian's lips with each thrust. Mickey felt the adrenaline surging through his body as he was consumed with jealousy. If this didn't stop soon, he was going to kill someone.

Suddenly, Brian removed his fingers from inside Ian, grabbed the redhead's hips and flipped him onto his back. He then put a hand on each of Ian's thighs, spreading his legs wide and settling himself between his legs.

Mickey jumped off the bed. "No fucking way! I'm done! I'm not gonna sit here and watch him fuck you!"

Brian froze, looking over at Mickey with a surprised and somewhat confused expression. Ian was also looking at Mickey. He appeared dazed but also concerned and was trying to sit up.

Mickey started pulling his clothes on hurriedly. "This is bullshit. I never should have come here. Must have been drunker than I thought when I agreed to it."

Brian was watching him with furrowed brow. "Dude, you can fuck him first if you want. You should have said something."

Mickey just shook his head at that. He had his pants on but couldn't find his shirt. He was so damn rattled, his hands were shaking. Ian had gotten off the bed and was approaching him but Mickey just wanted to get out of there. He finally spotted a shirt he recognized as Ian's laying bunched on the floor and he put it on. He could hear Ian saying his name but he ignored it as he hurried out the door.

He made it down the hallway and inside the elevator before he heard Ian calling for him to wait and then he could see the redhead jogging towards him, wearing Mickey's hoodie. Mickey hesitated briefly before blocking the doors from closing with his arm. Ian entered the little box and they stared at each other, both a little out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Ian finally said. He was looking at Mickey intensely, searching his face.

"Were you really gonna go through with it? Let him fuck you right there next to me?" Mickey kicked the wall. "What the fuck, Ian?"

Ian flinched at the violence of Mickey kicking the wall and Mickey willed himself to calm down. Ian put a hand on Mickey's arm. "Mick, you're the one that arranged the whole thing with Brian. I thought you were into it."

"No, I wasn't fucking into it. Were you?"

Mickey looked at Ian with desperation all over his face. He hated being so open and vulnerable but he needed an answer. Ian moved closer to him. "Was I into hooking up with another guy in front of you? No, of course not.

Mickey reached out and pushed a stray hair out of Ian's face. Ian's gaze was intense. "Mickey, why did you agree to it if you weren't into it?"

Mickey looked away, his hand falling back to his side. "Because I missed you and I wanted to be with you."

Ian's eyes widened. They had long ago reached the lobby but neither of them made a move to exit the elevator. "You missed me?"

Mickey forced himself to make eye contact with Ian. "Yeah, man."

Ian nodded, a small grin forming on his lips. "You could have just called me."

Mickey shrugged. "It's not that easy for me."

Ian's grin faded. "It's not easy for me either." Ian reached out and cupped Mickey's face, pulling him into a tender and gentle kiss. 

When they finally parted, Mickey rubbed at his bottom lip nervously. "Maybe we can start again? Forget this shit show ever happened?"

Ian smiled. "You wanna go get a coffee somewhere and catch up?"

Mickey nodded and swung an arm over Ian's shoulders. "Alright, but that kinky fucker's not invited." Ian laughed as they made their way to the diner on the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write sex scenes but this idea came to me and I thought it would be fun to write. Let me know if you enjoyed it!


End file.
